COMPUNCTION
by Hinata Hikari
Summary: Bagiku menyesal adalah hal yang sia-sia dan menyia-nyiakanmu adalah kesalahan terbesarku. / SH


**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : AU, OC dan OOC banget**

**Rate : T**

**Mainchara : Naru x Hina  
**

**Mainpair : Sasu x Hina**

**COMPUNCTION**

**(Setelah menerima saran dan kritik dari teman-teman reader, maka Hikari melakukan sedikit perubahan dalam fic ini.)**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**Pairing memang Naruhina tapi ending g janji, jadi jika g kuat jangan lanjut.**

**Hikari sudah mengingatkan.**

**Naruto Pov**

Sebenarnya aku malas berada di sini, mendatangi tempat ramai seperti ini, bukan karena aku seperti si Teme yang tidak suka keramaian, diantara mereka akulah si rajanya pembuat onar, aku malah yang sering membuat keadaan menjadi ramai, hanya saja untuk sekarang acara reuni ini menyesakkan bagiku, bagaimana tidak? Setiap kali aku melangkah mereka akan selalu menyapaku, dan yang membuat hatiku terasa perih adalah ketika aku mendengar mereka membicarakan tentang wanita yang sangat aku cintai, dan hatiku selalu terkoyak jika mengingatnya. Mengingat bahwa kami tak akan pernah bersatu kembali. Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tempat duduk di pojok, setidaknya dengan begitu aku tidak akan mendengar mereka menyebut nama –mantan- gadisku.

**End Naruto POV**

"Hai Naruto" sapa seorang gadis pirang padaku dari kejauhan, ia melambaikan tangan saat melihatku, lalu melangkah kearahku dengan kaki jenjangnya.

"Kau sendiri saja?" tanya gadis itu, ketika dia sudah menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi di hadapanku.

"..."

"Naruto, aku bicara denganmu." Ucap Ino sambil mencubit bahuku.

"Itai, kenapa kau mencubitku Ino?" gerutuku sambil mengusap bahu yang terasa sakit karena di cubit oleh si gadis pirang.

"Kau mengabaikanku Naruto" ucap Ino sambil mengerutkan bibirnya.

"_Gomen ne_, hehehhe" cengirku saat aku menyadari bahwa Ino mencubitku karena aku mengabaikannya.

"Kau sendiri? Mana Sai?" tanyaku balik pada si gadis pirang, jujur saja aku waswas jika dia akan menanyakan tentang –mantan- gadisku.

"Sai-kun sedang mengambil minum, karena aku melihatmu makanya aku kemari." Jawab gadis yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu.

"Sakura juga datang" tambah Ino lagi.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia?" tanyaku, kali ini aku benar-benar sudah seperti si Teme yang mulai irit bicara.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan datang."

Baru saja Ino mengatakan bahwa Sakura akan datang ternyata gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu kini telah menghampiri kami yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Ino ketika Sakura baru tiba, gadis itu bahkan belum sempat menyapaku dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi.

"Sudah, dia akan datang, kau tahu dia akan membawa kejutan katanya" jawab Sakura dengan wajah cerianya.

Aku hanya dapat mengerutkan kening menyaksikan kedua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu asik membicarakan hal yang sangat menarik menurut mereka.

"Kau tidak suka Naruto?" kali ini Sakura menanyakanku, saat menyadari ekspresiku yang datar, tak menanggapi pembicaraan mereka. Aku tahu apa yang mereka ceritakan, itu tentang pangeran sekolah yang dulunya adalah sahabat sekaligus rivalku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si bungsu Uchiha, kedua gadis ini adalah fans girl Sasuke. walaupun kini Ino sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Sai dan melupakan Sasuke, tapi dia akan selalu antusias jika bertemu dengan pangeran es itu.

"Aku suka, kapan dia akan datang?" tanyaku basa basi, untuk menanggapi pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya." Kata Sakura.

"Kira-kira kejutan apa ya yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Entahlah jawab Sakura, aku juga penasaran." Tapi garis-garis kebahagiaan tampak di wajah cantiknya.

"Awas saja dia membawa si gadis merah itu lagi, kau ingat reuni 4 tahun lalu? Aku bahkan menjambak rambut si maroon itu karena dia berani mengataiku." Kata Ino mengenang masa lalunya.

"Iya aku ingat, kau bahkan hampir mencakar wajahnya." Jawab Sakura, sambil mengenang kejadian pada reuni 4 tahun lalu.

"Naruto, kau berhasil menghubunginya?" kini tatapan Sakura sendu memandangku, bagaimana tidak, dari awal perbincangan mereka aku hanya memasang wajah datar, dan aku yakin kekalutan nampak jelas di wajahku. Mungkin itu tampak aneh bagi mereka berdua, mengingat aku adalah orang yang ceria.

"..." aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, namun gelengan kepalaku sudah cukup menjadi jawaban 'tidak' baginya.

"Reuni kali ini aku harap semua bisa berkumpul termasuk dia, setelah kejadian itu kita tak pernah melihatnya lagi" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Iya, Sasuke, Gaara dan yang lain sudah bisa di hubungi, semoga salah satu dari teman-teman yang lain ada yang bisa meminta dia datang. Dia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun datang dalam acara reuni sekolah kita" Kata Ino.

"Aku merindukannya." tambah Ino lagi sambil mengenang –mantan- gadisku.

"Aku sangat merindukannya" gumamku pelan, namun masih terdengar oleh ke dua gadis yang sedang duduk dihadapanku.

"Bersabarlah Naruto, dia pasti datang!" ucap Sakura, tangannya menyebrangi meja dan mengelus lenganku. Entah mengapa ada keyakinan terpancar dari matanya. Namun aku merasa kata 'bersabarlah' dari Sakura membuat hatiku tidak tenang.

'Kami-sama untuk kali ini ijinkan aku bertemu dengannya, aku sangat merindukannya' batinku. Jujur inilah satu-satunya harapanku agar bisa bertemu dengannya, 2 tahun sekali, setiap reuni aku berharap salah satu dari teman kami ada yang bisa menghubunginya dan meminta –mantan- gadisku untuk datang pada acara ini. Setelah perpisahan kami 6 tahun lalu, aku tak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, jangankan bertemu, mendengar kabar tentang dia pun tidak.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar dari lamunanku, sahabat-sahabat lamaku kini sudah berkumpul, Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, dan Gaara.

"Aku menyapamu Namikaze-san" ucap Kiba sambil memukul pelan pundakku tentu ucapan itu hanya untuk menggodaku saja, namun aku tak mempedulikannya.

"_Gomen ne minna_" jawabku sambil nyengir menunjukkan senyum tiga jariku, walaupun itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Dia melamun dari tadi." Ucap Sakura menimpali, sambil mengerutkan bibirnya, mungkin kesal dengan sikapku.

"Harusnya kau bersenang-senang Naruto" kali ini Shikamaru yang bicara, sambil menjabat tanganku dan melakukan salam sapaan yang sering kami lakukan ketika sekolah dulu.

Dengan keberadaan mereka canda dan tawaku telah kembali. Kami saling bercengkrama dan berbagi cerita, _mood_ku telah kembali, sejenak aku dapat melupakan tujuanku datang kemari. Mereka memang selalu bisa membangkitkan _mood_ku, membuatku kembali menjadi Naruto yang ramai. Hanya saja, bedanya sekarang aku tak lagi orang yang suka membuat onar dan menyusahkan orang lain. Aku hanya mengeluarkan lelucon-lelucon yang bisa membuat mereka tertawa dan mengenang masa-masa sekolah kami dulu.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku terpaku pada sesosok manusia dari arah pintu masuk, siluet orang yang sangat ku kenali, selain –mantan- gadisku, dia juga orang yang lama tak ku jumpai. Keramaian orang menghalangi arah pandangnya untuk melihatku, selain itu keberadaan kami yang di pojok menyulitkannya mencari kami, iya dia adalah sahabat lamaku, Uchiha Sasuke.

Baru saja aku akan mengangkat tangan, demi memberi tanda keberadaan kami kepada Sasuke, tiba-tiba Ino sudah melambaikan tangan dan berteriak lebih dulu. Dapat ku lihat wajah datar itu kini berjalan mendekat. Dua gadis di hadapanku sedang berbisik-bisik menantikan kejutan apa yang akan di bawa Sasuke seperti cerita mereka tadi.

DEG

Jantungku berpacu sangat cepat, saat aku melihat sahabat lamaku berjalan menghampiri kami. Bukan, bukan Sasuke yang membuat jantungku berdetak seperti habis berlari, melainkan gadis mungil berambut indigo panjang di sampingnya dan menggandeng lengannya, walalu samar tapi masih terbayang olehku rona merah di pipinya semakin mempercantik wajah itu. Kontan aku membelalakkan mata biru safirku, memandang –mantan- gadisku tanpa berkedip. Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas di benakku.

'Apa hubungan mereka?'

'Sejak kapan mereka dekat?'

'Mengapa mereka bisa datang bersama?' semua pertanyaan membuat aku penasaran.

"Hentikan wajah bodohmu itu, Naruto" goda Shikamaru padaku, tersadar dari rasa terkejut, ku pejamkan mata dan ku usap pelan wajahku, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri serta mengembalikan ekspresi wajah seperti biasa.

'Mungkin mereka kebetulan bertemu di luar' bisikku mencoba menenangkan diri.

Kedua orang itu kini semakin mendekat, aku yakin gadis yang bersama Sasuke masih belum melihatku, karena posisiku terhalang oleh vas bunga yang menghiasi sudut ruangan. Jika nanti dia mengetahui aku berada di sini, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Atau ekspresi apa yang harus aku tampakkan padanya? Senang? Sedih? Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu. Aku masih terpaku dengan lamunanku, hingga sebuah tangan mungil terulur padaku.

"Na... Naruto-kun" sapa si gadis Indigo padaku. Suara lembut itu, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Hi... Hinata-chan?" ucapku tergagap sepertinya penyakit gagap Hinata telah menular kepadaku. Ku balas jabatan tangan mungil itu. Sejenak aku merasakan kelembutannya sebelum Sasuke meraih tanganku.

"Hah, kau datang Dobe" sapa Sasuke padaku, dia menjabat tanganku tepat di saat aku dan Hinata berjabat tangan. Seperti biasa aku dan Sasuke selalu melakukan jabat tangan seperti waktu di sekolah dulu yang sering di sebut orang dengan _toast_.

"Teme akhirnya kau datang juga?" sapaku dengan wajah ceria, namun sekali lagi itu palsu. Sejenak aku melirik Hinata, gadis itu hanya tertunduk, sehingga aku tak dapat melihat wajah cantiknya karena terhalang oleh poni tebalnya.

Hinata sangat cantik, dia semakin cantik, semakin tinggi dan semakin manis. Kami-sama terima kasih telah mempertemukan aku dengan Hinata.

"Sasuke-kunnn." Teriak Sakura girang melihat Sasuke datang, dengan segera ia berhambur memeluk Sasuke, Ino pun demikian, seolah dia melupakan di sana ada Sai kekasihnya. Yah itulah ekspresi senang mereka.

"Hallo Hinata-chan, aku senang kau datang." Kini Ino menyapa Hinata yang berada di belakang Sasuke.

"Kemari," Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajak Hinata duduk disampingnya, diantara dirinya dan Sakura.

"Kami merindukanmu Hinata-chan" kali ini Sakura yang bicara sambil memeluk Hinata sebagai salam selamat datang,

"Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tak pernah datang pada acara reuni sekolah? Dan bagaimana kau bisa datang dengan Sasuke? apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menyerbu Hinata dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi bahagianya, kali ini teman-teman telah berkumpul semua.

"Jidat, kau membuat Hinata-chan bingung menjawab pertanyaanmu" kata Ino kepada Sakura. Walau sebenarnya ia juga penasaran, kenapa Hinata dan Sasuke bisa datang bersama.

"_Gomen ne _Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, a... aku sibuk menempuh study S2 dan menulis buku" jawab Hinata.

Gadis itu kini duduk tepat di hadapanku, Sasuke masih berdiri dan mengobrol dengan teman-teman yang lain, gadis itu masih saja menunduk.

'Apa dia merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku?' batinku.

Ku biarkan gadis-gadis itu mengobrol, aku tidak berminat mengajak Hinata bicara, bukan karena aku tidak suka, tapi karena aku bingung harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana?. Kecanggungan sangat terasa diantara kami, dan dapat ku lihat itu dari tubuhnya yang tegang. Masih ku tatap intens dirinya, si gadis yang menghantui mimpiku setiap malam.

Sesaat aku mendengarnya meminta ijin ke toilet sejanak, ku lihat Hinata mendatang Sasuke dan menarik sedikit lengan jas yang di kenakan pemuda raven itu.

"Hm? Kenapa Hime?" ucap Sasuke saat menolehkan kepalanya kepada Hinata, kini wajah mereka sangat dekat. Entah mengapa melihat itu membuat hatiku sakit.

"A... aku mau ke toilet Sasuke-kun" jawab Hinata, aku memperhatikan mereka

'Gadis itu masih saja tergagap jika berbicara.' Batinku, sejenak aku mengingat masalalu kami, dia akan selalu berbicara seperti itu di hadapanku.

"Hm? Perlu ku antar?" tanya Sasuke kembali lengkap dengan seringaian jahilnya. Hal itu sontak membuat pipi Hinata merona, dan lagi-lagi aku benci melihat itu, dulu pipi itu hanya merona di hadapanku.

"Ti... tidak perlu Sasuke-kun, aku bisa sendiri" jawab Hinata, wajahnya kini memerah, dia malu di goda seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, segeralah kembali" ucap Sasuke lagi, lalu mencium puncak kepala Hinata, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Entah mengapa setelah kepergian Hinata aku merasa ini adalah kesempatan yang bagus bagiku untuk mendekati dan berbicara berdua saja dengannya, aku merindukannya, kami bahkan tak sempat mengobrol sama sekali dari tadi. Berterima kasih pada si Teme yang berhasil membawa Hinata kemari, mungkin ini kejutan yang di maksudkan Sasuke, dia memang sahabat yang baik, dia tahu aku mencari Hinata selama ini. Setelahnya, dengan segera aku pergi dari tempat itu demi menyusul Hinata, tentu dengan alasan untuk mengambil minuman pada mereka.

.

.

.

"Na... Naruto-kun?" Hinata tersentak kaget ketika melihatku berada di depan toilet wanita, mungkin dia tidak menyangka kalau aku akan mengikutinya. Lalu aku menarik gadis itu mendekati gudang. Dia mencoba berontak, namun ku tatap matanya dengan memelas.

"Hinata..." ucapku ketika tiba di dekat pintu gudang, tak jauh dari toilet, kata-kataku terhenti, aku memandang wajah gadis di hadapanku dan kini aku melihat raut ketidak nyamanan di sana. Mungkinkah dia masih marah padaku?.

"_Go... gomen ne_, Hinata" suaraku bergetar.

**Flashback**

"Na... Naruto-kun apa kau akan pulang lebih dulu lagi?" tanya Hinata saat mendapati Naruto telah siap meninggalkan kelas.

"Iya, kau bisa pulang sendiri kan Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil menggendong ranselnya dan bersiap pergi. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mampu menganggu sebagai jawaban lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jaa, aku pergi" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

Kini gadis bermata amethyst itu hanya dapat memandang punggung sang kekasih yang telah pergi. Air matanya hampir saja menetes, bagaimana tidak? Mereka sepasang kekasih bukan? harusnya mereka pulang bersama, berkencan, bercerita tentang hal-hal yang menyenangkan, atau berbagi suka dan duka. Tidak seperti ini, Hinata selalu pulang sendiri, selalu mencoba mencari Naruto, menghubungi Naruto lebih dulu walau sekedar untuk menanyakan keadaan si pemuda pirang, tak jarang Naruto melupakan janji kencan mereka, melupakan acara-acara penting tentang hubungan mereka. Bahkan Naruto pernah melupakan hari ulang tahun sang kekasih. Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Hinata, asal dia bisa selalu bersama Naruto, apapun akan dia lakukan karena Naruto adalah mataharinya, penerang hatinya.

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, Hinata mendatangi apartemen Naruto hanya sekedar untuk membersihkan dan memasak makan malam untuk kekasihnya, Hinata sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Dan seperti biasa pula ketika membuka pintu Hinata tak menemukan Naruto di dimana pemuda itu sekarang. Hinata hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas berat.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata senang saat melihat Naruto masuk dan akan mengunci pintu.

"Kau?" kata Naruto datar, seperti tidak tertarik dan keberadaan Hinata biasa saja.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Aku buru-buru Hinata, aku harus segera mengganti pakaian dan bertemu dengan klien _Tou-san_" ucap Naruto sambil berlalu, sedangkan Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

"Na... Naruto-kun a... apa kau..."

"Kita bicarakan besok, aku harus segera pergi" setelah mengatakan itu pintu kamar Naruto tertutup.

Hinata menunggu Naruto di ruang tamu, tak lama pemuda blonde itu keluar sudah dengan pakaian berbeda yang baru saja diganti.

"Aku akan pergi menemui _tou-san_ dan kliennya." Ucap Naruto saat Hinata mendekatinya.

"Naruto-kun apa kau lupa sekarang hari apa?" Hinata bertanya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ku rasa hari Jumat" jawan Naruto sekenanya dan jawaban itu cukup membuat hati Hinata sakit.

"Sudah ya Hinata, aku harus pergi, jaa." Ucap si pemuda blonde sambil lalu dan terdengar suara pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya mampu memandang punggung tegap Naruto yang menghilang di balik pintu. Air mata sudah tak sanggup lagi di bendung sehingga kini jebol menerobos kelopak matanya.

"Kau melupakannya lagi Naruto-kun, hari ini tepat 2 tahun hubungan kita" Hinata berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, ia tahu pemuda pirang itu tak akan mendengarnya karena ia telah pergi entah kemana.

Hinata sadar Naruto sibuk, di usianya yang terbilang muda, Minato sang ayah sudah mengajarkan Naruto tentang cara berbisnis, Hinata tahu Naruto satu-satunya harapan keluarga Namikaze untuk menjalankan Namikaze Corp nantinya. Namun itu bukan alasan Naruto bisa mengabaikan Hinata. Hinata juga berhak mendapatkan sedikit perhatiannya, Hinata juga berhak mendapatkan sedikit waktunya, itupun jika Naruto menganggap Hinata ada dan sebagai kekasihnya.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan, ia sengaja memasak spesial hari ini, Hinata tahu Naruto sibuk, mungkin pemuda itu lelah jika harus merayakannya di luar, sehingga Hinata berinisiatif merayakannya di apartemen Naruto saja. Namun beginilah kenyataannya, Hinata menutup makanan yang telah dimasaknya, mungkin saja nanti malam Naruto bersedia memakannya, itu jika pemuda itu tidak langsung pergi kekamar dan tidur. Pandangan Hinata tertuju pada lilin yang terdapat di tengah-tengah meja sebagai penghias, gadis Hyuuga itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat makan malam romantis itu hanya tinggal angan saja. Setelah membereskan semuanya, Hinata memilih pulang, semakin lama berada di sini hanya akan menyakiti perasaannya, mungkin pulang dan tidur merupakan ide yang bagus untuk melupakan hal menyakitkan malam ini.

.

.

.

**Konoha High School**

"_Gomen ne_ Hinata, aku meninggalkanmu semalam" ucap naruto, saat ia mendatangi Hinata ke mejanya.

Sambil tersenyum lembut Hinata berkata "Tak apa Naruto-kun, aku tahu kau sibuk."

Naruto memaksakan seulas senyum "_Arigatou ne_, kau memang pengertian Hinata" ucap Naruto.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Naruto, lalu melangkah beriringan dengan Hinata. Sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Bukan dari dalam kelas, melainkan dari tempat lain.

Hinata menunduk, dia senang, pemuda pirang itu menyempatkan untuk pulang bersama,

"Hinata bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita makan bersama? Maksudku berkencan"

"E... eh?" Hinata terkejut dengan ajakan itu, dia sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali pemuda layaknya matahari itu mengajaknya berkencan.

"Kau tidak mau? Ya sudah" jawab Naruto datar.

"E... eh bu... bukan begitu Na... Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata, mencoba memjelaskan kesalahpahaman Naruto.

"A... aku mau" jawab Hinata sambil menunduk, dalam hati dia bersyukur pada Kami-sama.

"Benarkan? Kalau begitu aku tunggu jam 7 di Sushitei Restaurant" jawab Naruto.

Mereka melangkah, ketika tiba di parkiran tiba-tiba mereka menangkap sosok gadis yang hampir limbung, dengan segera mereka menghampirinya.

"Ah... Sa... Sakura-chan?" Naruto terkejut saat mendapati bahwa gadis yang berjalan tertatih sambil menyentuh dinding kelas.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto panik, entah tapi kal itu membuat Hinata sakit, bukan, dia tidak menyalahkan naruto karena pemuda itu mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya, hanya saja kenapa terkesan terlalu.

'Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja' batin Hinata, lalu bergerak membantu Naruto memapah si gadis musim semi, dan mendudukannya di salah satu kursi dekat parkiran.

"Ku antar kau pulang" ujar Naruto pada Sakura.

"Ti.. tidak perlu Naruto, aku baik-baik saja"

"Baik-baik saja kau bilang? Bahkan berdiri tegak pun kau tak sanggup" cibir Naruto pada Sakura.

"Aku tak mau penolakan, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujar Naruto, baru saja si pemuda pirang itu akan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil kendaraannya tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu,

"Hinata, kau bisa pulang sendirikan? Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Sakura-chan." Ucap Naruto dan entah mengapa hal itu menusuk bagi Hinata.

"Em, tak apa Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan lebih membutuhkanmu saat ini" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut, ia tahu hatinya tak rela, tapi dia sadar ia tak boleh egois, Sakura sahabat Naruto, dan sekarang Sakura sakit. Gadis itu jauh lebih membutuhkan Naruto di bandingkan dirinya.

"_Arigatou ne_, jangan lupa nanti malam." Ucap Naruto mengingatkan Hinata dan mengusap pelan kepala sang gadis indigo. Hinata hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Naruto dan Sakura telah pergi, seiring dengan kepergian mereka entah mengapa Hinata merasakan beribu-ribu jarum tak kasat mata seolah menyerbu jantungnya? Jika ditanya apakah dia cemburu? Jawabannya iya, Hinata cemburu, Hinata sadar perhatian kekasihnya lebih kepada Sakura, namun dia selalu mencoba percaya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-kun mencintaiku, iya dia mencintaiku" gumam Hinata, mencoba menyakinkan diri walau dia sadar hubungannya tidak seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya, tak pernah ada coklat, tak pernah ada bunga, tak pernah ada pujian bahkan ketika menggenggam tangan narutopun tak pernah ada kehangatan disana, semua dingin dan hampa, namun baginya semua tak masalah asal ia tetap berjalan di sisi pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Hinata masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin, baru saja ia akan meninggalkan kamar tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi.

"Pesan dari Naruto-kun?" Hinata tersenyum, secepat senyum itu merekah, kini secepat itu pula senyum itu pudar.

From : Naruto-kun

Subjeck : _Gomen_

Hinata _gomen ne _kencan kita malam ini batal, Sakura-chan masih sakit, dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri di apartemennya.

Hinata segera mengetik balasan untuk Naruto

To : Naruto-kun

Subjeck : -

Iya tap apa Naruto-kun, bolehkah aku kesana dan menjenguk Sakura-chan?.

Status : delivered.

Hampir setengah jam Hinata menunggu balasan pesan dari Naruto tapi nihil, tak ada balasan juga, akhirnya gadis itu berinisiatif kesana, ke apartemen Sakura.

"Mungkin saja Naruto-kun kerepotan mengurus Sakura-chan sendirian, sebaiknya aku kesana dan membantu serta menemaninya. Sekalian membawakan makan malam untuk mereka." Pikir Hinata, lalu gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga, tentu saja setelah mengantongi ijin dari _Tou-sannya _dan Neji.

Langkahnya semakin kencang saat menyusuri koridor apartemen Sakura, entah mengapa jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan cepat, apa artinya ini? Beberapa meter dari posisi berdirinya sekarang, gadis itu dapat melihat pintu apartemen Sakura yang tidak tertutup. Rasa lega mengnyelimuti hatinya. Tanpa sadar ia mengayuh kaki jenjangnya lebih cepat.

Hinata mengetuk pintu apartemen itu berkali-kali, namun tak mendapatkan jawaban, karena terbuka maka Hinata memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

'Mungkin Naruto sedang sibuk sehingga tidak bisa membuka pintu.' pikirnya

Baru tiga langkah Hinata menjejakkan kaki di apartemen itu tiba-tiba,

"Mengapa kau masih di sini Naruto?"

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu Sakura-chan"

"Bukankah seharusnya kau kencan dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura sambil duduk di ranjangnya, sedangkan Naruto duduk di kursi dekat ranjang.

"Sudahlah, kesehatanmu lebih penting dan aku yakin dia bisa menyerti, aku sudah mengiriminya pesan." Jawab Naruto enggan.

"Kau tak bisa begitu _Baka, _aku sudah baikan, kau pergilah!"

"Aku tak yakin, biarkan aku disini merawatmu Sakura-chan, lagi pula kau sendiri, bagaimana jika kau sakit lagi nanti?"

"Terserah kau sajalah!" akhirnya Sakura mengalah, percuma berdebat dengan Naruto, dia tahu kondisi badannya juga belum terlalu membaik, pemuda kuning itu benar, bagaimana jika nanti dia sakit lagi.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Hinata?" tanya Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik" jawab Naruto datar.

Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir Sakura, "Kau pasti bisa mencintainya!"

"Dan sayangnya hingga saat ini aku belum bisa Sakura-chan, aku masih mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto lirih.

Senyum di wajah Sakura pudar, ia menatap sendu pemuda di hadapannya, dia tahu pemuda itu sakit, tapi ia juga sakit. Sakura sakit karena tak pernah bisa membalas perasaan tulus sahabat kecilnya itu. Dan naruto sakit karena cintanya tak terbalas oleh Sakura.

Sedangkan gadis yang berada di luar? Yang tak mereka sadari kehadirannya, masih setia mendengarkan, tanpa ada keinginan untuk menampakkan diri setelah mendengar perbincangan tadi. Bukan maksud Hinata bersembunyi dan menguping seperti itu, tapi mungkin begini lebih baik, mereka bisa berbicara jujur dan Hinata bisa tahu kebenaran tentang perasaan Naruto selama ini.

"Kemarin 2 tahun hubungan kami Sakura, aku tahu dia sudah menyiapkan semuanya di apartemenku, memasak makan malam untuk kami, tapi aku pergi, aku malah mengantarmu ke keperpustakaan, aku bersalah padamu dan Hinata karena aku membohongi kalian." Ucap Naruto tertunduk penuh penyesalan.

Sakura terkejut dan Hinata menutup mulutnya, air mata sudah tak sanggup lagi di bendung, hatinya sesak, tak sanggup lagi mendengar pembicaraan itu lebih lama, sebelum seluruh energinya terkuras asa, dengan kekuatan yang masih tersisa gadis indigo itu memilih untuk segera pergi, jauh, dan tak perlu ingin sakit lebih dari ini.

"Kau bodoh Naruto."

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyakiti gadis sebaik Hinata? Kau jahat, kau mempermainkan perasaanya, bahka 2 tahun _baka_" gumam Sakura kesal.

"Sama seperti kegigihanmu mencintaiku, seperti itu pula perasaanku kepada Sasuke-kun, dan yah kau tahu bagaimana sikapnya padaku" gumam Sakura akhirnya, ia menunduk, setitik air mata menetes di pipinya.

"Yah aku tahu ketika ada dia di hatimu, ku sadari tak ada kesempatan untuk menghuni hatimu Sakura-chan" ucap Naruto lalu memeluk Sakura, gadis itu rapuh, jika sudah menyangkut tentang perasaannya kepada si pemuda raven yang juga merupakan sahabat mereka.

"_Hal yang paling menyakitkan adalah mencintai seseorang yang ternyata tidak pernah melihat keberadaan kita, _dan harusnya kau belajar mengisi hatimu dengan Hinata-chan, Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

"Sama seperti kau dan aku, dia juga gigih dengan perasaannya padamu, dia selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, tak pernahkah kau melihat pengorbanannya?" kata Sakura lagi, mencoba membuka mata Naruto tentang gadis yang selalu ada untuk pemuda itu.

"Hanya dia yang bisa mencintaimu setulus itu Naruto."

Iya kini Naruto sadar, kebodohan terbesar yang ia lakukan adalah berbohong dan menyakiti perasaan gadis sebaik Hinata, menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pelampiasannya, dan mengabaikan keberadaannya, Sakura benar tak sepantasnya dia melakukan itu pada Hinata, gadis itu tidak bersalah.

"Besok aku akan menemui Hinata-chan dan meminta maaf padanya, aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal Sakura" ucap Naruto, seulas senyum terpatri di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Seharusnya kau sudah melakukan itu sejak dulu _baka_." Ucap Sakura karena kesal pada sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Yah, dan aku akan mengajaknya ke pesta dansa rekan _tou-san_, pasti dia akan senang" ujar Naruto penuh semangat. Iya kini ia ingin meminta maaf pada gadisnya, kesalahannya terlalu banyak pada gadis itu, dengan mengajak Hinata kepesta dansa dia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi, Hinata suka dansa, selama ini sekalipun dia tak pernah mengajak Hinata berdansa, dan Hinata tak pernah menuntutnya.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha High School**

"Ino kau melihat Hinata?" tanya Naruto kepada Ino, gadis pirang pucat yang duduk di belakang Hinata.

"Tidak, dari pagi aku tak melihatnya" jawab Ino sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Tenten kau kau tahu Hinata kemana?" kini Naruto bertanya kepada Tenten.

"Kau kan pacarnya, harusnya kau yang lebih tahu Naruto" jawab Tenten enggan, bukan karena apa, tapi tumben sekali Naruto menanyakan keberadaan Hinata, biasanya si pirang itu mana peduli?.

Sepasang mata memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan bolak-balik bagaikan setrika yang sibuk menggosok pakaian kusut.

Naruto sudah menanyai semua teman baik Hinata tentang keberadaan gadis itu, namun nihil, tak ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban kemana gadis itu, hingga tak datang ke sekolah.

"Kau mencari dia, hm?" tanya Sasuke datar, saat Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi samping Sasuke.

"Aku mencarinya dari pagi dan ada hal yang perlu aku bicarakan dengannya" ujar Naruto lirih, entah mengapa semangatnya hilang sekarang. Kepalanya terasa berat, sehingga ia menumpukan kepalanya pada lengan dan menunduk.

"Ini" Sasuke tak menoleh, dia hanya menyerahkan selembar kertas kepada Naruto.

"Apa ini _Teme_?" tanya Naruto penasaran, saat ia telah mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke tak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya melenggang pergi.

Tiba-tiba Naruto bergidig ngeri, 'Ah, apa mungkin Teme memberiku surat cinta?' batinnya, tapi dengan segera pikiran konyol itu di hapusnya, sekilas tadi dia melihat wajah Sasuke memerah.

Dengan perlahan namun penasaran Naruto membuka amplop biru tersebut, terdapat sebuah lipatan kertas di dalamnya, naruto mengambil dan membuka lipatan itu pelan. Matanya terbelakak.

To : Naruto-kun

Ohayo Naruto-kun, apa hari ini kau terlambat lagi? Jangan biasakan seperti itu ya, kita sudah kelas 3, sebentar lagi akan ujian, bangunlah lebih pagi supaya bisa sarapan. Aku tahu kau jarang sarapan pagi karena tak sempat.

Sudah, aku mengirim surat ini bukan untuk menceramahi Naruto-kun. Aku pamit, maaf jika tidak menemuimu terlebih dulu, tapi aku rasa menyampaikan langsung atau melalui surat sama saja, Naruto-kun tak akan peduli. Aku pindah sekolah, seharusnya aku bisa bertahan lebih lama di sini setidaknya hingga hari kelulusan, tapi aku tak bisa tinggal sendiri di sini, _tou-san_ membuka cabang baru dan kami harus pindah kesana. Aku tak mungkin tinggal sendiri di Konoha.

Dan tentang hubungan kita, aku sudah tahu Naruto-kun tak pernah mencintaiku, tapi aku bahagia karena pernah diberi kesempatan untuk mendampingi Naruto-kun, walau tidak sebagai wanita yang dicintai. Harapan yang Naruto-kun berikan membuat aku bahagia sekaligus hancur, namun kepingan hatiku masih mengharapkanmu. Walau aku sadar hati Naruto-kun hanya untuk Sakura-chan. Semoga Naruto-kun bisa meluluhkan hati Sakura-chan. Jangan lupakan aku ya.

Ini kunci apartemen Naruto-kun, karena aku sudah tak pantas lagi membawanya, _arigatou ne_ sudah mengijinkan aku melakukan banyak hal disana.

Aku tak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu dalam keadaan yang berbeda.

Hyuuga Hinata.

Naruto pucat, kertas dalam genggamannya teremas, entah kenapa palu gada terasa menghantam dadanya, sakit, hatinya sakit membaca surat Hinata, bukan ini yang ingin dilakukannya hari ini, dia hanya ingin memulai segalanya dari awal. Memberi bunga pada Hinata, menggenggam tangannya penuh kehangatan, mengajaknya pergi kepesta dansa karena yang Naruto tahu gadis itu seorang balerina, Hinata suka menari dan memberikan setiap waktunya pada gadis itu, belajar mencintai Hinata tentunya. Jika seperti ini apa yang harus dilakukannya?.

Pemuda itu terpuruk, pemuda itu terjatuh, semakin melangkah, semakin ia merindukan kehangatan Hinata. Terlambat Naruto, terlambat, bahkan kini tak ada yang tahu dimana gadis Hyuuga itu berada. Dan ketika ia menyadari perasaannya ia pun harus siap kehilangan. Heh menyedihkan.

**End Flashback**

Aku memegang pundak Hinata dengan kedua tanganku, ku tatap mata beriris amethyst itu, mencoba mencari pandangan teduh yang terpancar dari mata bulan di hadapanku. Namun tak ku temukan. Mata itu memandangku nanar, penuh ketakutan, seolah berkata

'Kau orang asing yang tak ku kenal'

Dan ketegangan di tubuh Hinata, membuat aku seperti penjahat yang hendak membunuhnya.

"Sebegitu asing dan berbahayanyakah diriku Hinata?" tanyaku lirih,

Gadis itu tak menjawab, dia masih tetap menatapku dengan kewaspadaan.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Hinata"

"..."

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu"

"..." gadis itu masih saja bungkam,

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata" dan kini aku merasakan tubuhnya tersentak, bergetar, kenapa? Ada apa dengannya?

"Mengapa kau tak mengatakan sesuatu Hinata?"

"A... aku... a... aku tak bisa"

"Kenapa?"

"A... aku-"

"Ku mohon, beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi, aku bahkan hampir gila mencari keberadaanmu selama ini, kau selalu datang dalam setiap mimpiku, kau tahu hal yang paling tak ingin aku lakukan adalah tidur, aku tak ingin memimpikanmu, karena ketika aku terjaga maka semua tentang kau akan hilang dan aku benci itu." Ucapku hampir berteriak, aku hampir saja kehilangan kontrol atas diriku.

Gadis itu telah berada di hadapanku, namun mengapa ia terasa begitu jauh? Aku sadar 6 tahun berpisah, mungkin telah merubah perasaan gadis ini padaku, tapi setidaknya aku berhak mencoba dan di beri kesempatan bukan?

Kuacak rambut pirangku dengan gusar, sekali lagi ku tatap mata itu, masih ku temukan tatapan yang mengatakan aku 'bagaikan orang asing' di sana. Aku jengah, sekali lagi ke pegang pundaknya, sedikit ku remas, jari-jariku dapat merasakan kelembutan surai indigonya. Ah aku bisa gila oleh pesonanya, entah, tapi aku mencoba memperpendek jarak diantara kami, aku ingin menyentuhnya lebih dari ini, aku sadar akal sehatku mulai tak berfungsi. Ku abaikan dorongan tangannya di dadaku, aku menariknya, memperpendek jarak itu, semakin pendek hingga

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku _baka Dobe_?"

Sontak aku menjauhkan diriku dari Hinata, namun belum ku lepaskan dirinya, ku tolehkan kepalaku demi melihat si pemilik suara dingin dan datar tersebut.

"Sa... Sasuke?" ujarku terbata, bukan karena aku takut, tapi aku gugup, perilakuku tadi seperti maniac saja.

"Hn" ujarnya lalu melangkah kearahku dan Hinata.

Dia menarik tangan Hinata, meminta Hinata berdiri di belakangnya walau tanpa perintah,

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?"

'Hah apa dia bilang? Istri? Hinata istrinya? Apa aku sekarang sedang bermimpi? Ini mimpi terburukku, Kami-sama bangunkan aku' batinku sambil mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sasuke.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun ma... mari kita pergi" ujar Hinata, sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Hn, kau pergilah dulu, teman-teman menunggumu" ucap Sasuke lalu mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ehm" gumam Hinata sambil mengangguk, lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua sahabat itu.

"Dia istriku _Dobe_"

"Ba... bagaimana bisa?" tenggorokanku terasa tercekat, hingga hanya mampu menghasilkan suara serak dari pita suaraku.

"Hn, aku mencintainya, bahkan saat kau masih menyia-nyiakannya."

Aku sontak menoleh pada Sasuke, mataku terbelalak, sungguh terlalu banyak kejutan yang ku peroleh malam ini, bahkan masih dalam hitungan menit.

"Ja... jadi kau menolak Sakura-"

"Ya, karena aku mencintainya. Sayangnya dia selalu melihat kearahmu."

"..."

"Dan kau selalu mengabaikannya."

"..."

"Dia selalu mencintaimu, bahkan ketika aku menikahinya pun, dia masih mencintaimu dan aku tak pernah keberatan membantunya mengobati luka hati itu serta menggantikanmu di hatinya."

"Kau-" Aku memandang nanar Sasuke, entah aku merasa Sasuke menghianatiku atau mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh, entahlah, namun yang pasti hatiku panas, dan sebuah seringan kemenangan muncul di sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Kau ingat saat kau bertanya siapa gadis yang aku cintai?"

"..." aku tak menjawab, hanya menganggukkan kepalaku saja.

"Aku tahu saat itu, kau menanyakannya untuk Sakura, lalu aku bertanya padamu bagaimana jika gadis yang ku cintai adalah gadis yang mencintaimu, dan kau ingat apa jawabanmu?"

"Selain Sakura-chan aku tak peduli siapa gadis itu, karena aku hanya akan peduli pada Sakura-chan" jawabku.

"Ya, aku senang kau menjawab begitu, karena aku tahu kau tak pernah menganggap Hinata ada dan aku berjanji akan mengejarnya jika kau melepaskannya. "

"..." aku terdiam, tak mampu berucap, salahku telah membiarkan gadis sebaik dan sekuat Hinata pergi dari hidupku.

Sasuke menepuk bahuku "Mulailah hidupmu, mungkin kali ini Sakura berhenti mengharapkanku, mereka (baca teman-teman reuni) sudah tahu tentang pernikahanku dengan Hinata, kau bisa mencoba mendekatinya, aku mencintai Hinata dan Hinata mencintaiku, kami mencintai buah hati kami."

Sekali lagi aku mendapatkan kejutan, "Ka...kau dan Hinata-"

Sambil tersenyum Sasuke menjawab "Ya, dia berusia 1 tahun dan namanya Kyosuke."

Aku tertawa, kali ini aku sadar menyia-nyiakan Hinata adalah sebuah kesalahan dan menyesal adalah suatu hal yang sia-sia. Aku memang telah kalah dari Sasuke, tapi mungkin Sasuke benar, tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba kembali dan memulai hidupku.

FIN

Entahlah aku tak tahu cerita ini bagaimana, menggantungkah atau terlalu berbelit-belit atau mungkin malah terlalu cepat, tapi inilah yang aku rasakan saat lama vakum dari dunia FFn, lagi-lagi onshot yang tidak memuaskan, tapi Hikari berharap reader puas, jika tidak silahkan mereview, flame pun Hikari terima.

Akan ada sequel dari fic ini, ini Hikari tidak jadikan multichap karena akan merubah rate.

Reader yang baik akan meninggalkan jejak.

#terkesanmemaksa ya hehehe

_Gomen ne minna_


End file.
